Ready?
by Cranberriez
Summary: Yeah. This is cos I have a kind of *ahem*fetish*ahem* for Matthew Bellamy, dressed in leather, riding a motorbike.


"What?" My eyebrows shot skywards as Matt asked the question I was least expecting.  
>"Don't you twust me?" His 'r' slipped in his excitement.<br>"Not when you're sat on that thing." I indicated the monster of a motorbike he was currently stradding.  
>"Awww..." He pouted, swinging a leg over to the side of the machine and coming to join me over the other side of the garage. I tried to keep a sceptical eyebrow raised as he got closer but <em>damn<em> he looked good in all that leather...  
>"Matt, this is our first date, and..."<br>"Our first _official _date. We've been _out_ together before." He smiled at me and placed one hand either side of my shoulders, effectively trapping me agaist the wall. He slowly leaned in, the amount of space between his body and mine decreasing, and I thought he was about to do the one thing I'd wanted him to do all night, the one thing I'd been craving since the day we met amonthago...  
>But no. He turned his head to the side, and I let out a tiny whimper as his chest pushed against mine. I could smell the leather that coated him from shoulders to toe, mixed with the faint smell of his cologne, a woody, masculine scent that had teased me all evening. His lips were right next to my ear now, andI could feel his breath, tickling me, caressing me, consuming me...<br>"What if I said 'please'?" He whispered, pausing slightly before the last word for effect. My eyes fluttered closed at the pure _hot_ness of this man I'd been trying to resist ever since I'd first laid eyes on him. "Hmm?" He prompted, leaning back slightly, the leather creaking faintly. I opened my eyes and he smirked slightly at my lustful expression. I quickly re-arranged my features into a more condescending look, and decided to go for the other approach.  
>"Matt, I don't want to get hurt, and anyway, it's a stupid reckless idea that'll probably get us both killed and to be honest I was planning on going hone in one piece tonight, I really don't want to lose an arm or something-" He shut me up simply by placing a finger over my lips. A finger that was half-clad in leather...<br>_Goddammit he _had_ to wear those bloody irresistable fingerless gloves...__  
><em>"You do realise you just said the same thing three times. In different ways." He chuckled slightly, leaning back and standing a respectable distance away from me. I had to try _very_ hard not to let out a sound of disappointment.  
>"Well... maybe I did, but..." <em>I'm sorry, I ust got lost in your eyes... <em>I cleared my throat. "But it's the truth. I don't want to get hurt."  
>"You won't get hurt. You're with me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come on, don't chicken out. It's not what I'd expect from a girl like you, anyway..." I was x-rayed by piercing orbs of blue for a second, before my sight was blocked by something dark, and soft, and warm.<br>"Oy!" I pulled it off, and realised it was a leather jacket. _His_ leather jacket. "No, wait a second... you'll freeze!"  
>"Calm down, calm down, I have a spare..."<br>"Why didn't you give _me_the spare?"  
>"Cos the spare's all cold and cobwebby and stiff and has been in here for quite some time. S'been a long time since I've taken someone out on the bike..."<br>"Why, did the last person get hospitalized?"  
>"Ha ha. No, actually. They... broke up with me." His eyes glazed over for a second, but then he shook his head as if to shake all the memories out.<br>_What's happened to him? Why... _how_ could anyone break up with him?__  
><em>I know I shouldn't've been so curious, but I coudn't help it.  
>"What-"<br>"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." He snapped. The whole room had gone from fiery hot to stony cold in under five minutes. I wondered if he was actually still in the mood to go out. I half hoped he wasn't, for a number of reasons.  
>"Do you just want to-"<br>"No. If anything, I want to do this even more now. Come on." He tossed a helmet at me, which I fumbled with until he came over to help with the buckle. I shivered as his cool fingers bruched my chin. He led me over to the machine. I had absolutely no idea what to do, and he seemed to realise, for he kindly showed me where to put my feet in order to get on.  
>"Now shift back a bit so I can get on too... that's it." He climbed on in front of me.<br>"Wait, don't you need a helmet too?"  
>"Nah, prefer to feel the wind in my hair." He winked at me. "And anyway, dying in a moterbike crash is just about the coolest way to go when <em>my<em> boring life's concerned." A little impish grin appeared on his face for a second before he turned to face the front of the bike. He started the engine, and I almost fell off. It was so _loud!_  
>"WELL? YOU GONNA HOLD ON TO ME OR NOT?" He shouted back at me, grinning like a maniac. I decided there was no going back now, and clasped my hands firmly round his waist, enjoying the feel of the leather, the 'spare' jacket he was wearing having warmed up considerably. "READY?" He shouted.<br>"NO!" I gave him a little worried smile, but I doubted he could see it through the slightly-too-big helmet I was wearing.  
>"GOOD GOOD! ACTUALLY TRY TO ENJOY IT, IF YOU CAN. YOU MIGHT BECOME AS ADDICTED AS I AM!" He almost screamed the words, getting close to hysterical. I was getting the idea by now that other than his music, this was his release, his way of going out into the world and shouting <em>FUCK YOU ALL<em> without a care for what anyone thought. I wished I had something to make me feel as free as that.  
>One last smile was thrown back at me, and then suddenly the garage was far behind us and we were off.<p>

*_*

I limped into the living room. I hadn't been out on my bike in a while and it had made me a little sore. But I wasn't about to let _her_ know that, of course.  
>She seemed to have collapsed on the sofa, without even taking the helmet off. I smiled, becuase that was exactly how I felt the first time I'd been out on the bike.I carefully sat next to her, and fumbled around under her chin for the catch to take the helmet off. She jumped when I first touched her- which made me laugh- but once she realised what I was doing she relaxed. I gently lifted the halmet off her head.<br>"Wow, your hair's a mess."  
>"Thanks Matt, great way to compliment a self-concious person." She immediately raised her hands to try and tame her hair a little. "So's yours, by the way." She added shyly after a couple of seconds, almost as if she didn't want me to hear.<br>"Pshhh, as if I care." I was getting annoyed with her hair-smoothing now, partly because it wasn't making any difference and partly because I wanted those hands somewhere else. I took hold of them and she looked at me, confused. I smiled at her, and slowly leant in.

*_*

He did it again. Making me think he was going to kiss me, then turning his head and whispering in my ear instead. Tease.  
>"Did you enjoy tonight?" He breathed.<br>"I did."  
>"Good."<br>"You know what I'd enjoy even more?"  
>I sensed rather than saw his smirk.<br>"This?" He replied, moving swiftly round to brush his lips against mine.  
>"Mhmm..." I took his face in my hands and pulled him in for more.<p>

**  
><strong>_**Warning: the next outburst from your devoted author is to be taken with a pinch of salt. It's a little sarcastic. I was tired.- **__**  
><strong>_**Just a note-**** quizilla does this absolute piss take when it publishes, and leaves out spaces in the text. I would like to comment on the fact that normally I would flick backwards and forwards between the edit and preview pages, painstakingly correcting each fuck-up,but tonight I simply can't be arsed. So apologies if this inconvenience has ruined your reading experience, any complaints can be typed into a text document on your posh, snooty little ipad/iphone/laptop/weird blackberry thing that I can't remember the name of but looks and does the same fucking thing as an ipad, printed out, cut up into tiny pieces and inserted up your arse-hole, bit by bit, using tweezers. ****  
><strong>**Love to you all.****  
><strong>**x**


End file.
